


let's stop the teasing

by Imiaslavie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shiro is putting the stop to all the UST and lonely nights, Squirting, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Being aroused by Shiro's presence was nothing new.  Running away to his room because Shiro accidentally-slash-deliberately brushed his ass with his cock was something unexpected. Shiro coming after him and then sliding on his knees between his legs was something really, really coming out right from Lance's wildest sexual fantasies.Or, Shiro had enough of teasing and finally decided to do something about them both being stupidly horny for each other.





	

Okay, maybe Lance wasn’t a saint. He had too many inappropriate fantasies and too often to be considered one. But Shiro here? No saint either.

It’s one thing to wear loose sweatpants without the underwear. Lance almost got used to it. Almost.

What he was not used to, however, and what he was not expecting, was Shiro sliding behind him, between him and the counter, to grab a cup, and pressing his cloth-covered cock to his ass. The pressure lasted for just a couple of seconds but was long enough for Lance to be sure it was deliberate.

So here he was, with everyone, drinking the space tea substitute and fantasying about being touched by Shiro. Yet again. The thing was, Lance had never let himself think about his dear leader outside of his room, keeping all the fun stuff in his bed. Fighting images of Shiro sliding his fingers inside of him — with everyone present around — was something new.

Lance shifted his legs against each other, feeling the first pleasant throbs and wishing they would just die down. Sometimes having too active imagination was proving really problematic.

He kept slowly squirming until the moment he looked up—

And met Shiro’s gaze.

The bastard smirked.

Oh god, if Shiro’s smirking, then he knew what he did to Lance, and that meant that he, right now, must be thinking about Lance’s—

Blushing bright red, Lance jumped from his stool and practically run out of the kitchen, crying his thanks to Hunk with an unsteady voice. Then he really picked up his speed, sprinting to his room almost like there was a Galra troop behind him.

The soft hissing of the closing door and half-lit atmosphere of his room were a relief, and Lance sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He didn’t even have time to masturbate right now, no matter how much he wanted, just because the training session was starting in fifteen minutes.

The lock outside the door chirped.

Lance threw his head up to see Shiro entering and then closing the door behind him by adding some extra commands on the panel.

“H-how did you—”

“I have access to all of your rooms. I have privileges, you know,” Shiro said, walking towards Lance. It was taking all of Lance’s willpower to keep his eyes on Shiro’s face and not let his gaze slide down.

Shiro’s fingertips touched Lance’s left knee, pressed gently, and Lance realised he was making him spread his legs.

“S-Shiro, what are you—”

“I postponed training for two hours,” Shiro said, gracefully going down to his knees. “So I propose…” His other hand went to push aside the right leg. “That we finally stop teasing each other and do something productive.”

His hands went up Lance’s thighs and stopped at the hem of the pants, tips of pointing fingers tugging the cloth down. Shiro looked up to meet Lance’s gaze, his grey eyes looking dark through the thick lashes. And then he smirked.

And Lance was doomed.

He put his arms on the bed beside him for balance and lifted his hips up, giving Shiro his answer and permission.

“Good boy,” Shiro whispered, his hands pushing pants and underwear down agonisingly slowly. “Lift your hips a little bit mo— That’s right.” Lance put all his weight on his hands, his thighs almost straight line with his torso. He saw the thick transparent string of fluid drawing from his pussy to his smalls, fabric dark and glistening. Shiro made a content sigh. “There you go. So wet just from thinking about me, yeah?”

Lance shook his head, his cheeks too hot. The feeling of cool air on his thighs, then under his knees was heavenly.

Finally, the pants slid down his feet just to be thrown aside. Shiro’s hands slid up: ankles, calves, outer thighs; they went under Lance’s shirt, feeling his stomach, then down again, tracing lines inside the trembling thighs, and then pushed the legs apart. Shiro’s right thumb brushed short pubic hairs from side to side, stroking motions becoming wider and wider until his thumb touched the pink flesh of inner labia.

“Can I finger you, Lance?” Shiro asked, brushing his thumb just above the clit, almost not enough for Lance to feel. Lance nodded. “And can I eat you out?” Another nod. “So eager, huh?”

“Just, please, touch me,” said Lance with a whimper, hips bucking forward against his will, trying to get any sort of pressure. “Please, please, ple—”

Shiro licked a wide strip with a flat tongue across Lance’s clit, and the boy cried out, one hand shooting up to cover his mouth. It was almost nothing, but his need was so raw and it was Shiro, finally, after months of wishing and dreaming and coming on his own fingers almost every day.

Shiro murmured quiet, “You sound lovely,” and then pressed his lips to the clit fully, starting small sucking motions, the tip of his tongue touching it now and then. At that Lance’s arm finally gave up and he fell to the bed, whimpering into his palm. But Shiro’s words suddenly seemed much more important than being ashamed, and he pulled his hand away, giving a load moan. Let Shiro hear what he did to Lance.

Shiro’s tongue lapped up and down, concentrating on the spot that was the wettest, and Lance felt his cheeks heat up once again at the sounds of loud slurping. The softness of the tongue was so much better than the slide of his own fingers over the flesh; Lance couldn’t control his hips, pushing them forward, Shiro’s face now pressed tight against his pussy.

Lance lost a count of time, one hand clutching the sheets and the other one on the back of Shiro’s head, fingernails digging into his neck. And then, suddenly, there was a new pressure, sliding up his perineum and then tracing his flesh just under his entrance in swift motions. Shiro’s tongue never stopped working, and when Lance already was going to cry in frustration from teasing, a finger pushed inside of him. Lance screamed and sobbed, trying to find his voice.

“More, an-another one..!”

And Shiro obeyed, the second finger pushing inside with no problem. They made a wide circular motion, stretching him, and then Shiro moved his head away to look at Lance.

“You don’t seem tight,” he said, something awed in his voice.

“I, uh, I don’t think I ever really was. And I—AH!” Lance cried out as Shiro’s fingers pushed as deep as possible, knuckles pressing against outer labia. He sobbed. “And I… finger myself… a lot…”

“Yeah? How often? I bet you do it almost every day. Do you think about me?”

“Y-yeah. I do. I…” There was a third finger sliding into him, burning so insignificant it was pleasurable, finally stretching him as much as he was used to. It felt incredible. “I think about you touching me in the team meeting, under the table, s-sliding fingers between my l-legs, pushing the fabric of my pants between my folds. And, mmm, and I’m afraid that someone will know and, a—ah, that I will soak through and everyone would see…”

Shiro let out a deep growling noise and crooked his fingers inside Lance, making powerful thrusts.

“I wouldn’t let them see you, beautiful,” Shiro said in a husky voice, his breath hitching. The muscles in his shoulders rolled as his leveraged himself on the free arm and pulled himself up and forward, his face now right above Lance’s. “I’d tell that I need to discuss something privately so they would leave, and I’d start touching you long before they do and you’d love it so much that by the time the last person leaves my fingers will be wet just from sliding _over_ your pants.”

Lance felt so good he was almost crying, reality overlapping with this scenario, his mouth emerging a string of countless _‘Yes’_ and _‘Harder’_. He wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips in one wild motion which made Shiro almost fall on him.

Shiro gave a quiet laugh and withdrew his fingers. Lance gave a pitiful whine at the loss, the sensation of feathery light fingertips tracing his entrance making him crazy. And then—

Then there were four fingers pushing back into Lance, deep down, all the way to the knuckles.

At the same moment, Shiro kissed him hard, tongue parting his lips, silencing Lance’s scream of pleasure.

Lance felt dizzy, breathing desperately through the nose, his brain refusing to register the fact that they kissed for the first time. All he could concentrate on was an overwhelming sensation spreading from his vulva, making him thrash under Shiro uncontrollably, digging nails into his spine. He distantly heard the rich slurpy sounds his pussy made, ringing in his ears too loud; he pushed his hips up in the right rhythm to meet each thrust of the fingers, collapsing with Shiro’s hips almost painfully from the force of it.

Finally, Shiro let him go from the kiss, and with the whisper of soft _‘Good boy’_ to his ear, Lance came, screaming into Shiro’s shoulder, arching his back, his legs in a spasm, a liquid streaming in huge amounts down his thighs and perineum, it being pushed out of him with each powerful thrust of Shiro’s fingers; it took almost half a minute for Lance to stop convulsing and leaking.

Shiro slowly pulled his fingers out but didn’t withdraw completely, fingertips gently brushing the oversensitive flesh still twitching under his touch. He peppered Lance’s neck with little kisses, waiting for him to come to his senses.

The tension gradually left Lance until he felt boneless, but his breathing still quick and uneven. He felt his pussy still pulsing, too slow to relax from the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.

“I caught myself a squirter,” Shiro said with a chuckle. “I’m a lucky man.” A kiss to the collarbone. “How do you feel?”

A deep breath. “Amazing. I’ve never managed to do it before.” Lance trailed his fingers up Shiro’s arm, trying to calm himself down to a normal state. When he felt fingers caressing his perineum, a realisation struck him and he quickly sat up on his elbows, almost making Shiro bump his chin into his breastbone. “Shit, Shiro, what about you? You didn’t come!”

Lance’s shoulders and elbows shook from trying to keep him up, weakness ruling over his body, but he maintained the pose and his eye contact with Shiro, who didn’t seem really affected sans for the sweat and flush on his face.

Shiro chuckled and pressed a short kiss on Lance’s lips.

“Lift your shirt for me, darling.”

And then he was standing up, his fingers dipping into Lance’s entrance for the last time and collecting a sticky wetness. Lance watched in awe as Shiro freed his cock from his sweatpants, huge and glistening with precum, and started pumping it with the same hand he had just fingerfucked Lance.

Shiro leant with his Galra arm on Lance’s knee, the head of his cock pointing to Lance’s stomach. Lance gulped and lifted his shirt with shaking hands, right up till he could see a glimpse of his binder, and concentrated his attention on the cock in front of him. It was beautiful, long and cut, Shiro’s hand wrapped around it tightly and jerking it in powerful quick motions. Lance was sure it wouldn’t take long for Shiro to—

A short loud moan escaped Shiro’s lips, and there were streaks of cum covering Lance’s stomach, thick and creamy white. Shiro kept milking himself through the orgasm, a couple of huge droplets falling on Lance’s pubis.

Lance dipped his fingers into the biggest creamy puddle, gathering some, brought them to his lips, and, aware of Shiro watching him, pushed fingers into his mouth, leaking them clean and making a little show of it. He looked at Shiro through his lashes, waiting for his reaction. Shiro’s reaction was to growl and bend over to kiss the hell out of Lance, half-flaccid cock rubbing between their stomachs.

Bit by bit the kiss became slower, a lazy sliding of tongues and lips until it died down completely.

“I’ll guess I’ll be the one to walk down the halls in wet clothes, considering how you have something to change into and I don’t,” Shiro said, and Lance chuckled.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out after I regain my ability to think.”

“Mm-hm.” A small pause. “You are _incredible_ , Lance.”

Lance said nothing back, only hugged Shiro tighter. He was pretty much sure the man knew everything that Lance thought of him anyway.

Sure, later they will talk in detail about what they are to each other and what are their plans; they’ll talk about dos and don’ts and raid the med bay for supplies.

But as far as it went, Lance thought, they had an incredible start.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Sorry for any typos :)


End file.
